


Rain

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a miserable day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Requester: tinadp

Ron knelt on the cushions. His arms rested upon the tall back of the couch and his chin rested upon his arms. He stayed in that position, looking out the window at the buckets of rain falling, even as he heard footsteps behind him. He recognized the cadence. "Miserable day," he whispered.  
  
Harry pressed his hand to the small of Ron's back, agreeing. Though they did not often leave No. 12, the rain provided an extra layer of confinement. "You shouldn't go out anyway," Harry said. "Not with that cold of yours."  
  
Ron lifted his head, coughed into his fist, and looked around the room to make sure they were alone. Then he leaned into Harry, who stroked his head affectionately. "I wish…"  
  
"We can't," Harry reminded him. They'd agreed to keep their relationship secret. They barely knew what their feelings meant, and they certainly were not up to arguing about it with family and friends. Ron's family might be open-minded, but not everyone who came in and out of Order headquarters could be trusted to understand. "Let's go upstairs and play Wizard Chess."  
  
Ron nodded and pulled away with reluctance. He scrubbed at his nose as he followed Harry around the main floor of the house, up the stairs, and down the hallway. From the sound of it, other inhabitants of the house were feeling just as restless from the rain.  
  
They looked in on Ginny and Hermione, who were lost in discussion. Neither girl looked particularly interested in the book spread open between them, however. Crookshanks lay on his back, pawing at Hermione's ribbon bookmark. The door to Fred and George's room was closed, but from the sound of the miniature explosions within, Ron and Harry could guess that the twins were up to no good. "I bet Sirius is the only one of us not stir-crazy today," Harry mused. "He's used to being stuck in here all the time." As they passed the door to Remus' bedroom, naturally they peeked inside to see what he was up to.  
  
They received quite an eyeful of both Remus and Sirius. The latter was kneeling near the end of the bed, giving it to the former, who was gripping the headboard tightly. Despite the fact that the sight was strangely mesmerizing, Harry and Ron flattened themselves against the wall after a split second. Ron buried his face in Harry's shoulder, muffling his coughs and sniffles. Harry, however, stifled laughter. "And I thought they wouldn't understand!" he whispered into Ron's ear.  
  
"Does that mean…" Harry shook his head and they continued onward to their room. "Like Godfather, like Godson?" Ron tried again.  
  
Harry pulled a hopeful-looking Ron to bed. "Compromise. Lock the door and we'll watch the rain together."  
  
Snuggled under the covers, wrapped in Harry's arms, watching the rain, Ron had to admit he wasn't having as much fun as the two men in dog collars down the hall were having. But it definitely wasn't nearly as miserable any more.


End file.
